TV networks run promotional campaigns for various TV shows. The campaigns may be in the form of advertisements (ads) on TV or on websites and apps. The TV networks always want to know how effective these campaigns are, in the same manner that companies who sell products and services, want to know how effective their ad campaigns are in driving sales.
Conventional techniques for measuring the effectiveness of such campaigns are inadequate. Accordingly, there is a need for new approaches to measure the effectiveness of such campaigns. The present invention fulfills such a need.